Nudge's Ancestry
by UcAnTpUlLtHiSoFf
Summary: Nudge suddenly gets a high fever and the flock tries to find her help only to discover the Cullens. Fax! Liggy! Neth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**First crossover!**

_Eh.._

**Go away if you're just going to be negative!**

_Huff!_

**Yup.**

JPOV

I turned to Alice. She stared at me. "What this time?"

"Children. Six of them. And they're coming. But I can't see one of them. And they need help," Alice said softly.

- - -

FPOV

"My wings hurt!" Gazzy complained.

"Too bad!" Max snapped as an especially hard gust forced up back a couple of feet. I held onto Nudge more tightly.

"We have to land!" I yelled over the wind.

"Everyone down!" Max shouted.

We all swooped down and landed in the middle of an especially thick part of the forest we had been flying over.

I laid Nudge now lightly as the rest of the flock gathered around. Max put her hand on Nudge's head and bit her lip.

"She's so hot," Max whispered. Nudge sat up.

"Guys, I'm fine, really!" She frowned.

"Lie back down, Nudge," I murmured.

I stood slowly and looked around. I stretched my wings out but quickly snapped them shut as I heard footsteps approaching quickly. Max, Iggy, and I automatically took defensive positions around the younger flock members.

Two men, two women, and a girl about eight or nine appeared from the trees.

"Who are you all?" Max growled.

"I am Edward," The bronze haired man replied. "And this is my wife Bella," he indicated the long brown haired woman to his right. "sister Alice," he indicated the smaller, spiky black haired woman to his left. " her husband Jasper," he indicated the blonde man beside the woman, Alice. "And my daughter Renesmee." He indicated the brown haired girl who smiled and waved.

"What do you want?" Max continued, leaving her defensive pose. I did the same and tapped Iggy's hand twice so he would straighten up.

"We heard you all talking out here and were wondering if you needed assistance," The man, Edward, explained calmly. "May I ask your names?"

"I am Max. These are my family, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany, Ariel, and Zephyr," Max said slowly. "And we don't need anything from you people."

I turned to max and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We need them, Max."

Max sighed. "Fine." She turned back to Edward. "We need some help."

Jasper whispered something to Alice who nodded and in turn whispered something to Edward who whispered something back. Wow. I said 'whisper' a lot so far.

Anyways, Edward turned to Max and said, "Come with us. My father can help your friend."

"Auntie Rose won't like that!" The little girl, Renesmee, said in a sing song voice.

"It will be fine," The woman, Bella, shushed.

Max nodded and Edward led the way.

We arrived at a huge house in a manner of minutes. We were greeted by a man and woman. The man turned to Edward. "Rosalie and Emmett are out. They'll be back in a week or so."

"Good," Edward replied, turning to us. "These are my parents, Carslile and Esme."

I gaped at them. This couple were grandparents?! I found it hard to believe.

"Hello, Carslile, Esme," Max said.

"Come in," Carslile said with a smile, holding the door open.

Surprising us all, Max did. We followed her, Iggy carrying Nudge.

"Set her here," Esme told Iggy softly, pointing to the couch. Iggy did so and Nudge sat up.

"Did you call Jacob?" Carslile asked Edward. He nodded.

"Jasper did."

"He'll be here in ten!" Alice chimed in and the house residents faced the door. It swung open and three very tall, very dark, very muscular, very long haired, very _shirtless_ guys entered the room. I saw Max's and Nudge's jaws drop.

Bella ran over to the guy in front and hugged him. "Hey Jake," she greeted with a smile, releasing him. "Hey Quill, Embry."

"Hey," The guy, Jake, replied as Renesmee ran up and hugged him. "Heya Nessie."

Bella groaned. "Really Jacob?"

"Sorry Bells," He rolled his eyes. "Where's the kid?"

Edward pointed to Nudge who gave a little wave.

Now I was confused.

Suddenly another guy burst in, this one looked younger. "Hey, Jake! Sorry I had to ditch Le....ah....." His eyes were glued to Nudge. Nudge's eyes were glued to him.

"Oh God," Jake said, face-palming.

Quill and Embry were cracking up.

"What?" Max and I demanded at the same time.

"I'll explain later," Jacob grinned. "First we have something else to talk about."

A/N:

**So...?**

**R&&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N;;

_YAY! Reviewers! _

**Moron**

_That wasn't very nice!_

**What else is new?**

_iNSOMATIC-rEADER-2010~Thanks you! _

_catss55~Whadya think? You'll find out in this chapter…..i think_

_Team Rosalie~ Thank you! I am right now!_

_Hailey Denton~ Thanks and we are_

_Now on with the story!_

NPOV

We followed the guys outside. Fang tried to carry me, but the cute one- I still hadn't got his name- insisted on carrying me. Awwww he's so sweet. It was like love at first sight except I feel like I have known him for years! My first and only boyfriend……

"Whadya drag in this time?" A girl came into the room we were standing in. I hadn't even realized we had walked into a house.

"Buzz off Leah." My prince said, setting me down on a couch.

"Make me." She said and pushed my boyfriend down, hard.

A huge rush of fury came over me and I exploded.

MPOV

On the way to Seth's house (who I assumed was the younger boy), Jake explained some stuff to us.

First, they believed Nudge was from their Indian reservation.

Second, they believe she was so warm because she was turning into a werewolf. This part really freaked me out. But you know she already has wings so it wasn't that big of a shocker.

The third thing they explained was that Nudge had imprinted on Seth, and Seth had imprinted on Nudge. It was like true love but stronger.

When we got inside a girl walked in, she looked about 19 or 20.

"Whadya drag in this time?" She asked cruelly gesturing towards the entire flock, but mostly Nudge.

"Buzz off, Leah" Seth defended us.

"Make me." Leah responded and pushed Seth down, luckily he had already layed Nudge gently on the couch.

This girl was making me REALLY mad, and I was about to give her a taste of her own medicine, but Nudge beat me to it. She exploded into a freaking wolf.

We all screamed.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Jake yelled, and we all ran.

SPOV

"GET OUT, NOW!" Jake yelled, and the kids all ran out probably scared half to death.

"LEAH! Look what you did!" I yelled then looked at Jake for what to do.

"Just, get outside and shift. Try to calm Nudge down." He said running his hand through his hair.

I ran outside and quickly shifted. _Nudge, sweetie_ I thought to her.

_Angel? _ She asked. Who the heck was Angel?

_No, Seth, the boy who carried you here. _ Her thoughts were suddenly over flowed with her visions of me, and how much she loved me.

_Uh, oh, right Seth…..and Angel is the little one……_

Ok, I knew who she was talking about now… _Nudge, I need you to get outside, where's Jake?_

_I don't see him, I'm so confused Seth, help me. _

_Ok, just get outside and I'll explain everything, I promise._

A few seconds later I saw a brown wolf emerge from the house. She was lighter than Quil, but darker than me, she was just beautiful.

And she had wings.

My eyes widened and for a second I forgot that she could hear my thoughts.

_Oh, the wings right it's uhh…. I'll tell you after you tell me._

_Ok well you're a werewolf, but a good werewolf. When you get really upset you sometimes shift into a wolf without meaning to. If you want to switch back into a human you just need to calm down._

_Ok. _She thought then her whole mind went blank. She was going to phase back so I closed my eyes.

"Seth?" I heard her say out loud and then she screamed.

"I'm naked!" She yelled. I laughed. "Seth, is that you?" I nodded my head yes. "Can you speak?" I shook my head no.

"Ok, well where are my clothes?" She asked. This was going to be difficult. I ran to the door and she followed me. I turned around and shook my head no.

"You want me to wait out here?" She asked.

I nodded. She was so brilliant.

I ran inside and grabbed some clothes off the floor of my room in my mouth. I ran back out past Nudge into the woods and phased.

After getting dressed I came back into the yard.

"Seth." Nudge said

"Yeah, uh, so…."

Jake suddenly appeared with the others, saving me from my awkward moment.

"Seth, take Nudge inside and give her some clothes." Jake told me.

As we walked in I noticed she didn't really have a 'werewolf' build. She was tall, but she didn't have the muscle.

I gave her some of my clothes, they would be too big for her, but Leah's would be worse.

"Now, I believed you promised to tell me about the wings?" I asked after she got dressed.

"Let's go outside and tell everyone at once." She suggested.

We ran outside and stood with the others.

"You go first," Nudge told Max.

MPOV

"We've never met our parents." I began. "When we were born we were taken from them by a science lab called the school. Before we were born these scientists implanted 2% avian DNA into us, so we were born with wings. At the lab experiments like us were kept in dog cages and had many painful tests ran on us daily. When I was 6, one of the scientists named Jeb Batchelder,"I said his name disgustedly, "escaped with us from the lab and we lived with him in Colorado. He disappeared, and we all assumed he died. When we were outside one day a bunch of wolf things also created by the school, called erasers came and stole Angel. The erasers were made to kill us.. We got her back and have been on the run since, always being attacked by something. " I finished, not wanting to give away too much. I mean, I guess they were trustworthy, but hey, I'm Maximum Ride, I trust nobody.

"So you have no idea who your parents are, right?" Seth asked us, but was staring at Nudge. Wait, out of that entire story he was interested with that fact? "Because then, Nudge." He said her name like it was the most beautiful word in the world, "Her parents live here."

* * *

A/N;;

_Ok it wasn't that good and I could write more but…..I'm too lazy to_

**And because you are completely obsessed with virtual villagers!**

_So? At least I'm not obsessed with something illegal!_

**Se la vi**

_Whateva. Review please! I love reviews so much! Each one is like a hug from a stranger…._

**You put that very….stalkerish**

Two-bit: Everything Kaytee says is stalkerish….

_I hate you guys!_

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Too lazy for an author's note. Sorry it took so long to update..._

NPOV

My romeo had just given me the best gift I could ever ask for. A normal life. This was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Oh my goodness! Seth I just love you! I mean wow, I probably shouldn't have said that, now I'm really embarrassed. I'm just really excited to find my parents! We have to get started looking-"

"Dude Nudge, chill!" Max said, putting her hand over my mouth.

"Uh,sorry." I said, even more embarrassed.

"So, anyway if you guys want to look for Nudge's parents now we're not doing anything." Seth said in his dreamy voice.

"Sounds uh, good. And sorry about before Seth, you know what I said and all."

"It's cool, but um we should probably talk about this later, we're making Jake sick." Seth answered.

SPOV

Ahh, love is good.

We started at Jake's house, to ask Billy about Nudge.

"Hey Billy, so this is Nudge. She's obviously from this tribe, if you know what I mean. Do you know anything about her." I said, getting right to the point.

"My real name is Monique, if that helps any." Nudge spoke up.

Billy stared intently at Nudge. "Yes, yes. I know exactly who you are."

"That's great! Oh my gosh this is just so wonderful! Max can you believe this! It's what I always wanted. Oh my gosh I am so so so happy right now!" Nudge stopped talking and looked at Billy eager to hear who her family was. I smiled.

"Who your parents are on the other hand, I'm clueless." Billy said sadly. We all just stood there disappointed. Why can't anything good happen to these poor kids. The only thing on my mind though was how distressed Nudge was.

She was frowning and shook her head. "I knew it was too good to be true. Let's go guys; this is just another pit stop. No reason to stay." She turned around and walked out the door, the rest of the kids followed. Jake and I stared at each other before I bursted out the door.

I ran after them. "Wait guys stop!"

"Why should we?" Max said, clearly furious. "I thought you guys were good, but even if you have good intentions you brought someone in my family pain. Therefore you are bad, and we no longer need to be staying."

I had no idea what to say, but I sure as hell couldn't let them go. While I was still figuring out how to convince them, Nudge turned around and started talking.

"Seth, I don't know if you really understand this, but the only thing I ever wanted is a real family. With a mom, a dad, a little sister, an older brother, a house, a boyfriend... anyways, if none of that is here, than neither am I."

"Well I'm glad to hear that because all of that is here! There are too many moms and dads to count, we've got Nessie and Claire for the little sister category, the pack has loads of big brothers, the Cullen's obviously have the best house but you all our welcome to stay at any of ours, and I think you just might be able to get a boyfriend. I know this isn't exactly what you want, but life here is a messed up kind of perfect. Please just stay." I blurted out, not even thinking.

Nudge got a dreamy look in her eyes then whispered something in Max's ear. Max looked up at the sky then said, 'fine.'

Nudge got an elated look on her face. "What?" I said cluelessly.

"We're going to stay." The little blonde girl said. What did Nudge say her name was?

"Angel." She said. Oh right,now I remember. But wait a minute...

"I can read mind, and send telepathic messages. I can also breath under water, turn into a bird, and talk to fish." Angel said. Whoa.

"Can you all do that?" I asked.

"No, we all have different powers,I can attract metal to my body, and like feel emotions of things. I can also hack computers." Nudge said. I was only half paying attention though, I was too busy looking into her beautiful, beautiful eyes...

Someone whacked me upside my head, Jake. "Um so the bird kids were just telling me what they're uh like powers were."

"You mean like how the Cullen's have powers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but these guys have like more than one each." Jake nodded again.

"So, maybe we should go to the Cullen's, you know to talk to Carslisle and to hear their whole story." Jake said. And to see Nessie,I thought.

We all headed to the Cullen's and everyone went inside, except Nudge and me. " So, does this make your top 5 weirdest days ever?" I asked her.

"No, but it does make my top 5 best days ever."

"Why?"

"Because, my family is complete now."

"I, I love you Nudge. I really do. I know you probably don't understand, but you don't need to." I said.

Nudge's eyes met mine and I slowly leaned down as our lips met for a perfect kiss.

_Wasn't that good, next chapter will be much better. I promise. _

REVIEWS;;

Izzy~

Uh, hii(:

Aliinna~

Thankyou!

StandardNostalgia~

Thanks! I know what you mean about the crossovers. I 3 Virtual villagers!

JandMbooklovers~

Thanks! I'll try my best to

KiraKia~

I know it's not perfect and that Angel would have found that out, but let's just use or imaginations and go along with it

Pandagirl66~

Squee! Haha Thankyou!

world domination freak~

Sure you did.. haha(:

_Ok, R&R!_


End file.
